Capacitive fingerprint sensors have become increasingly common in electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, sensors, etc.) for security and authentication systems. Fingerprints are detailed and nearly unique, making them suitable as markers of human identity. A capacitive fingerprint sensor recognizes a fingerprint by detecting capacitance variations between an embedded electrode and ridges and valleys that make up the fingerprint.